Betrayal
by Skippy1
Summary: What will Lizzie do to get the man she wants? How far will she go? Will she even.... kill?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  This is my first Lizzie McGuire fic, not to mention my first attempt at a drama, so please don't be too mean in your reviews, but constructive criticism is always welcome.  Oh yeah, and if Gordo and Lizzie get together as a couple in a movie or in an upcoming episode (which is _very_ obvious), that episode did not happen.  If this chapter is confusing, please tell me in the reviews, and I'll clarify it in the next chapter.    

Disclaimer:  Don't own any of the characters or anything, and I'm not making money off of this.

Chapter 1

            Lizzie McGuire looked out the window of the apartment.  It was a beautiful view; the apartment was right outside Golden Gate Park.  She watched a couple happily walking, hand in hand on the sidewalk.  Lizzie smiled to herself.  It was a beautiful sight.  

            "It's only four-hundred a month?" she asked.

            "There's an eight-hundred down payment, but yeah," said Shawn, who was showing Lizzie the apartment.  Lizzie shook her head in disbelief.  It was too good to be true.

            "When can I move in?"

            "Whenever you want," said Shawn.  "It's been vacant for months.  And no, no one has been murdered or anything."  Lizzie laughed softly.               

            "I'll take it."  Shawn nodded.

            "Come with me, you'll have to sign some paperwork."  

*************************

            "Gordo!  You will never believe what a great deal I got!" exclaimed Lizzie over the phone.

            "What?  You found an apartment?" asked Gordo.

            "Yeah!  It's only four hundred a month, and it has this totally cool view of Golden Gate Park."

            "That's great, honey.  When can I come over?"

            "I haven't moved in yet, but you can come over to the usual place and help me pack," said Lizzie hopefully.  Gordo smiled to himself.

            "Sure.  You want me there now?"

            "Yeah.  That'd be great.  Thanks a bunch Gordo."

            "No problem.  I'll see you in a few."

            "Bye."  Lizzie hung up the phone.

            Gordo.  David Zephyr Gordon.  The man in her life.  The man in her perfect life.  They had been together since late in her sophomore year in college.  She had graduated cum laude from high school, and gotten into a decent college, near the one Gordo went to, and the same one her best friend Miranda went to.  Just a few months before, she had graduated, again cum laude, and now had found a good job as an advertising executive in San Francisco.  Miranda had found a job in Sacramento, less than a day's drive away, and Gordo was going to Stanford Medical School in San Francisco.  The old gang had not split up like she feared.  

            Her life was perfect.  It could not get any better.  Her life was as perfect as it could be.

            Or was it?

            Her life seemed too good to be true, and, just as the saying goes, it wasn't.  There was a flaw in her life, and it could be said in a single name.    

            Ethan Craft.  The name shined in her memory.  He was. . . a prince charming, tall, dark, and handsome.  They remained friends throughout high school, never really close friends, but still friends.  After high school, they never really heard from each other.  Lizzie knew he was going to some community college she had never heard of.  Never had she expected to see him again, except for maybe at a high school reunion.  

            But in her junior year of college, she did see him again.  She saw him a whole lot.  

_            "Ethan?"_

_            "Lizzie?  Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie!  How've you been?"_

_            "What are you doing here Ethan?  I thought you were going to that community  college down in. . ." _

_            "Yeah, but I'm up here for the weekend.  Tom here's my buddy!"  Ethan put his arm around a guy walking by, Tom, who Lizzie recognized as the host of the party._

_            "Try the dip, Ethan," said Tom.  "Made it myself."_

_            "I did!  It's great Tom!" said Ethan._

_            "Awesome.  Gotta run now, I have to turn down the stereo before the cops come."_

_            "So what's been happening with you?" asked Lizzie._

_            "Nothing much."  Ethan took a sip of punch.  "You?"_

_            "Same."  Suddenly Lizzie saw a familiar face come up to the two of them._

_            "Hey Ethan," said Kate, "I'm taking the car. . . me and some of the girls decided to go see a movie.  You don't mind do you?"_

_            "No, that's okay.  I'll hitch a ride with someone," said Ethan.  Kate gave him a peck on the lips._

_            "See you."_

_            "Bye."_

_            "You and Kate are together?" asked Lizzie after Kate left.  _

_            "Yeah.  Three months."_

_            Ethan and Lizzie kept on talking for hours, catching up on what had been happening to each of them.  Soon they realized they were the only ones left, except for Tom, who was snoring on the couch._

_            "Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Lizzie.  "What time is it?"  Ethan looked at his watch._

_            "It's 3:28 AM," he said.  _

_            "I have to go," said Lizzie._

_            "Can you give me a lift?" asked Ethan._

_            "Sure.  Where to?"_

_            "I have a hotel room. . . I'll tell you where to go."_

**************************

            _"This the right place?" asked Lizzie after getting lost twice._

_            "Yeah," laughed Ethan.  "You. . . want to come in for a drink or something?"_

_            "Sure.  I'd love to."  They walked upstairs to his room, 203.  _

_            "So. . ." said Lizzie, inside the hotel room.  "How long are you up here?"_

_            "Just this weekend.  I go back early Monday."  Ethan handed Lizzie a glass of lemonade._

_            "Thanks."_

_            "And Lizzie?  I have something else to say."  Ethan leaned forward and kissed her more passionately than she had ever been kissed before, and she returned the kiss, putting her arms around his neck._

            It was all downhill from there.  They had sex, and kept seeing each other on the weekends.  However, Lizzie was still with Gordo.  Ethan never knew about him.  He had broken up with Kate.  Luckily, the affair ended after a few months.

            _"Lizzie," said Ethan.  "Lizzie, wake up."_

_            "Huh?  What?" said Lizzie, who had just awakened._

_            "Lizzie.  Lizzie, this isn't going to work."  Lizzie looked up at him._

_            "What?"_

_            "I just. . . I just don't feel it anymore.  I don't feel anything for you anymore.  I'm real sorry Lizzie."  Lizzie felt the tears coming to her eyes.  "I still want to be friends though," he added.  "I have to go now.  I'm sorry."_

            That had happened almost two years ago, and Gordo never knew.  They were still friends; they emailed each other frequently.  But there was a problem.  

            Lizzie was still in love with Ethan.

              


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            Lizzie flopped down on her new bed in her new apartment after a long day at work.  Something didn't seem right.  Of course something didn't seem right; she knew she was in love with Ethan although she was with Gordo.  But something seemed strange about her breakup with Ethan.  He had just said,  "I don't feel it anymore."  But he still wanted to be friends. . .  This had been nagging in the back of Lizzie's mind ever since the breakup, and now she wanted to know the truth.  She got up off the bed and to the computer.  

            "Connect!" ordered Lizzie to the computer.  The new supposed "fast paced" internet connection didn't seem very fast-paced to the impatient Lizzie.  Finally it connected, to Lizzie's relief, and she saw Ethan's screenname on her buddy list.

Prettyboy12: hey lizzie lizzie lizie!

            Lizzie smiled to herself.  She absolutely loved the way he said her name, sometimes three times in a row.  She couldn't actually hear it when they talked online, but she could imagine it.

QueenLizzie07: hi ethan.  whats up?

Prettyboy12: not much. . . u?

QueenLizzie07:  well i just moved into my new apartment. . . its great

Prettyboy12: cool beans

QueenLizzie07:  ethan, can i ask  u a question?

Prettyboy12: anthing sure

QueenLizzie07:  y did u break up with me?

            Lizzie cringed as she pressed the enter key.  There was a long, deadly suspenseful silence afterwards.  Lizzie was about to ask the question again when he responded.

Prettyboy12:  u want the truth?

QueenLizzie07:  yeah

Prettyboy12:  kate

Prettyboy12:  i didnt feel right dumping her for u

            Another silence.

Prettyboy12:  i missed her

Prettyboy12:  i'm real sorry lizzie

Prettyboy12:  r u still htere?

QueenLizzie07:  yeah

Prettyboy12:  im sorry

QueenLizzie07:  its ok

GordoDude85:  Hey!

Lizzie had been to caught up with Ethan to notice Gordo getting online.

QueenLizzie07:  hi honey

Prettyboy12 has invited you to a chat.

Lizzie clicked accept, as opposed to decline, unsure of what to expect.  Both Ethan and Gordo were already in the chat.

GordoDude85:  Why can't the online world take the time to use proper spelling and grammar in instant messaging and emails?

PrettyBoy12:  i dunno

QueenLizzie07:  cuz this is easier

GordoDude85:  I don't understand it.

QueenLizzie07:  well u are smarter and better than the rest of us, and u can use ur "proper spelling and grammar" while we catch up

PrettyBoy12:  lizzie if we hadnt broken up  you and gordo wouldnt be together

GordoDude85:  _What!?!_

            Lizzie nearly threw up.  Why hadn't she seen this coming?  Gordo never knew about her and Ethan.  And Ethan didn't know Gordo and her were together the same time.  Now, they would both explain the whole story to each other.  Panicking, she quickly signed off.  Then she slapped her forehead, realizing that made her look very guilty.  Unfortunately, it was too late. 

            After about a minute, the phone rang.  Lizzie took a deep breath.

            It rang again.  She would have to talk to Gordo sometime.

            It rang again.  She should just get it over with.

            It rang again.  Lizzie took a deep breath and just picked up the phone.

            "Gordo?  I am so sorry."

            "Whoa, troubles with the boyfriend?" said a voice that was definitely not Gordo's.

            "Miranda?" asked Lizzie in disbelief.

            "Ding, ding, she's got it right this time," said Miranda.  Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief.  "So what's the problem with you and Gordo?"

            "Ugh, you don't want to know."

            "That bad, huh?  Well, let me cheer you up.  My uncle rented out a condominium for this summer in – guess where!  Oh you'll never guess! - The Bahamas!"

            Lizzie was not in the mood to guess anyway.  

            "But," continued Miranda.  "It turns out that he can't make it, he has some big conference for work or something.  So he tried to get his money back, but the agency has a no refund policy.  So he is letting me and you and Gordo use the condo when he reserved it!  Isn't that great?  We are going to the Bahamas!  In only. . . like four months!"

            "That's great, Miranda," said Lizzie.

            "That's great, Miranda?  That's all you have to say?" responded Miranda.

            "I'm just. . . tired, that's all."

            "Ugh, well, call me when you get some caffeine in your diet, so we can scream together." 

            "Okay, well, I have to go now," said Lizzie.

            "All right.  Bye."  

            Lizzie hung up the phone and flopped down on her bed again, waiting for Gordo's call.  It never came, and Lizzie found herself falling asleep.

A/N:  Eek, I didn't like this chapter for some reason.  Was Ethan out of character?  Please don't criticize me on my bad spelling during the instant message, as a lot of people talk like that online.       


End file.
